


Hello

by g14classify



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, Baby on the way, Brother-Sister Relationships, I was asked to do this, Not sure why, it's fun tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g14classify/pseuds/g14classify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles concerning Evie being pregnant, Henry worrying, and Jacob being...well, Jacob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hello, in there."

Jacob was afraid he might look and sound silly, down on his knees in front of his sister's swollen belly, talking to it. But Evie merely smiled and he continued his “introduction” to his soon-to-be niece or nephew.

"Hello, in there,” he began again. “How is it in there? I bet it's all nice and cozy and warm. Safe, right?”

His sister snorted. Jacob looked up at her, smirking before turning back to his subject. 

"It's true. You're safe in there, but out here...out here is where the problems are. And sorrow...”

Henry came in at that moment and looked over at his wife and brother-in-law.

"I just want you to know,” Jacob continued, “that I'll always be here for you. No matter what.” He gave Evie's stomach a gentle rub and kiss, and looked sheepishly at his family.

Henry had come over to them and put his arm around his wife. Smiling, he said, “That was beautiful, Jacob. Thank you for that, brother.”

"I agree.” Evie said with a mischievous smile. “Very surprising, coming from you.”

Jacob scowled. “Very funny. But I meant it, you two. I will guard that child with my life.”

The married couple smiled and both reached for Jacob, pulling him into a family hug.


	2. Haste

The first contractions woke Evie just as she was finally about to fall asleep. She did her best to carefully raise herself from bed, taking care to not get tangled in the covers she had kicked off her during her struggle to find a comfortable position. Finally lifting herself out of bed, she turned to wake her husband.

“Henry?” she called. Henry, cocooned in the sheets, twitched once and then settled back into slumber. Evie called him again.

“Henry!”

He bolted straight up at the sound and tone of her voice. “Yes, dear?”

When his eyes finally focused he saw her standing in the dark clutching her huge belly. It finally dawned on him why she woke him, for he leaped out of bed (tripping on the sheets he was tangled in) and started gathering clothes and items for the trip to hospital.

It was almost comical to see him at it; flying around the small compartment, going in and out of cabinets and cupboards and whatnot. Evie would have laughed if it weren’t for the escalating pain growing inside her abdomen. Speaking of...

“Henry, hurry! I-I think my-my water broke!”

Henry paused momentarily (he was trying to put on his wife’s coat by mistake) and turned to see a dark puddle on the floor where she was standing. “Oh, dear. Just-just hold on I’m almost ready!” He grabbed the right coat and after putting it on and helping Evie with hers, the two left a note for Jacob and then headed out of the train.

A short time later, Jacob returned to the train after a night out with some of his Rooks. Taking off his coat and hat, he walked over to the large desk that doubled for a dining table. He saw the folded note and picked it up to read it. His eyes grew wide and he turned around to head back outside, nearly running into the coat rack in his haste to grab his jacket and run.


End file.
